Bleach Baby daddy Ishida Uryu requested
by Jane Catt
Summary: A Bleach baby daddy - Uryu was a request, original posted on Quizilla, by me! It wasn't stolen!


_Author's note: So, this was a request I made for HolylightHikari from Quizilla. And also my second baby daddy. ^_^ Hope you like it._**  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and its characters. Also the OC and all that is related to it belongs to HolylightHikari and not myself. I only own the plot itself._

**Bleach baby daddy: Uryu Ishida ( requested by HolylightHikari)**

_How it happened:_

You smiled as you sat at the park bench while thinking of how your life changed since you and your family had moved in to Karakura Town. You were now happy, surrounded by good friends. You closed your eyes as the memory of how you met your friends came to surface.

~ _Flashback_ ~

_When your mother had told you that you would move to your grandparents' house, you sighed in relief; after all, during one year, your stepfather tried to abuse you, without your mother knowing about it, of course. When you finally told her, at the age of twelve and a half, she decided, after getting a divorce, that both of you would move to Karakura town. Your father had been killed by a Hollow when you were six year old as both of you walked home. The Hollow tried to attack you, but during the attack your father protected you, and he was killed. Due to that, your mother decided that it was safer for you if both of you moved to Japan, where she re-married, leading to the problems with your stepfather a year later. In the first few days in Karakura Town, she let you stay around your new house and help her, but soon enough she sent you to the local school. _

_During the first years in school, you were a quiet girl and little lonely, still a little tormented by the guilt of your father's death; so much, that it gave you nightmares about it. But you always kept a strong facade in front of your mom, after all, you were her only child and she needed your support._

_Then it came the day of when you would go to high school and your mother decided to change you to another school, you were a little nervous to change to another school but deep down you hoped that you could make good friends._

_On your first day, you woke up to see that your mother had placed a gray uniform and a long red hair ribbon on a chair for you to wear. You quickly got dressed and as you brushed your brown hair, trying to keep the shorter bangs at the front from falling in front of your big and round light brown eyes, you gazed at the mirror and sighed. No matter what kind of hairstyle you wore, you still had a baby face and although everyone said that it made you look cuter, sometimes you just wanted to look a little more like the average 16 year old girl. Some people thought you were actually younger, due to how you look and also to you being a little short for your age._

_After hearing your mother yelling at you about being late, you decided that your appearance wouldn't change because you were in a staring contest with the mirror. You grabbed the red ribbon and with it pulled the longer part of your hair, that was on the back and that went till the middle of your back, up in a ponytail, before making a bow with the rest of the fabric. After one more look at yourself in the mirror you went out of your room, and then out of your house in direction to your new school._

_When you got there, you quickly found in which class you belonged to and went to the classroom. There, the teacher let you in, before gazing at the class._

_- Class, this is the new transferred student Hoshino Hikari. Please be nice to her. - You did a quick presentation of yourself before the teacher began to look for a place where you could sit. Suddenly, he smiled. - Ah, Ishida-kun, raise your hand please._

_- Hai, sensei! - You watched as a boy with straight, chin-length raven-colored hair, framing both sides of his face, with fair skin and blue eyes shining behind his glasses, raised his hand. The teacher smiled again at you._

_- Hoshino-san, please sit beside Ishida-kun. - You nodded and went to take your seat as the teacher began with the lesson. Slowly, you gaze at the boy sitting beside you by the corner of your eye, adverting your gaze quickly when he gazed back at you._

_At the end of school day, a girl with orange hair accompanied by an orange haired boy, another boy, that was very tall and tanned and a short raven haired girl approached you, and the orange haired girl smiled widely at you._

_- Hello there Hoshino-san! Welcome to our school! I'm Inoue Orihime! - She pointed towards the orange haired guy. - This is Kurosaki Ichigo! - The boy smiled and waved._

_- Yo! How do you do? - Orihime then pointed to the other boy._

_- This Yasutora Sado or "Chad"! - The other boy scratched the back of his head._

_- Hello there. - Before Orihime could introduce the black haired girl, she introduced herself._

_- Hello there, I'm Kuchiki Rukia! - You smiled at all of them. Somehow you had a feeling that you would like to know this group better. However, before you could, say a word, the boy sitting next to you, turned to look at you._

_- And I'm Ishida Uryu. - You looked at him and could feel yourself blush slightly under his blue eyes. You cleared your throat, trying to disguise your embarrassment and gazed at the group._

_- Nice to meet you all. - Suddenly, you noticed a golden coin on Chad's neck. You widened your eyes, recognizing the coin. - Excuse me, Yasutora-kun, but that coin... it's Mexican, isn't it? - The tall boy nodded._

_- It is. I lived there with my "Abuelo" for some years. - Rukia gazed at Chad and then back at you._

_- Eh... but how did you know it was Mexican, Hoshino-san? - You gazed at your lap, remembering your father, before gazing back at them._

_- Well, my father was Mexican, so I know a lot about its culture. Besides having lived there for a while. - They nodded in understanding and Uryu gazed at you._

_- You said your father "was" Mexican? What happened to him? - You clasped your hands into fists._

_- He... died... ten years ago. - Some of the group gasped and Uryu gazed away, while Orihime placed a hand on your shoulder._

_- I'm sorry, Hoshino-san. - You shook your head and smiled slightly._

_- It's okay. - Ichigo smiled slightly as well._

_- Er... look what about we accompany you home today? In our way there, we can chat and get to know each other better. - You smiled again._

_- I would like that, thank you! - The group smiled and soon, all of you were walking down the streets towards your house, while chatting happily._

_~End of flashback~_

Your smile widened as you remembered how much your friendship with that small group had grown since that day. A few days after that one, you had found out that the group was anything but ordinary, consisting of two shinigamis, a girl with healing abilities and some fighting skills, a boy with superhuman strength and an armor on one of his arms and a Quincy. However, you also had a secret, you had the powers of an ancient Aztec priestess, something inherited from your father's side. Some of your abilities were healing, summoning Aztec mythological creatures to aid you in battle and use ancient and powerful magic, besides having a special attack which had been a gift from the powerful Aztec Goddess of love, beauty, youth, lakes, rivers, seas, streams, horizontal waters, storms, and baptism: Chalchiuhtlicue. Besides being good in hand to hand combat.

Although you didn't like to fight, seeing that fighting never solved the problems, you aided your friends in their fights against the hollows, Arrancar and other enemies.

That wasn't the only thing that had changed, during your time in Karakura town. During the time you spent with Ichigo and his group and the more you fought by their side, the more you realized that you had fallen heads over heals with Ishida Uryu, the Quincy.

Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted, when you felt someone sitting next to you on the bench. You opened your brown eyes slightly to gaze at the person sitting next to you, only to widen them when you saw your crush sitting there, looking at you. In an instant you blushed deeply and couldn't get any words to come out of your mouth. He smiled a little when he saw how you were.

- Why are you blushing so much Hoshino-san? - You swallowed slowly as you began to play with the tip of your blue hair bow.

- N-Nothing...I-Ishida-kun. - He opened his mouth to speak again when suddenly both of you sensed a hollow nearby. Instantly both of you got up and ran towards the place you sensed the beast.

When you got there, Uryu, quickly changed into Quincy before suddenly realizing that you were paralyzed while gazing at the Hollow. He placed a hand on your shoulder.

- Hoshino-san, are you alright? - You could feel the tears in your eyes as you gazed at the Hollow, the horrible memories of when your father was killed returning to you. You clenched your fists, before answering Uryu.

- That monster... killed my father! - The young Quincy widened his eyes in surprise at what he heard.

- A-Are you sure? - You nodded while cleaning your eyes roughly.

- Please let me be the one to deal with him Ishida-kun! I have to avenge my father! - He tried to stop you, but before he could you ran towards the Hollow and prepared to fight. - Hey beast! - The Hollow gazed at you and growled while you frowned. - You're dead! - You concentrated and you were quickly surrounded by a blue light. - By the powers given to me by the great goddess Chalchiuhtlicue, I will destroy you, you beast! - As she finished saying this, her spiritual power began to be transformed in a massive storm and went in direction of the Hollow, however, the monster dismissed it as if it was nothing. In that moment, Uryu approached you.

- Hoshino-san, it's too dangerous for you to be fighting it all alone! Let me help! - You shook your head furiously.

- No! I have to avenge my father's death! - You concentrated once again but this time you decided to do a summoning. - As a priestess of the mighty Aztec gods, I request you, oh almighty Cipactli, please aid me in vanquishing this evil beast! - After she said this a circle appeared on the ground and a mighty, mythological beast appeared, gazing at his summoner before gazing at the Hollow and beginning to fight with it.

However, you couldn't keep the portal between the two worlds, that was allowing the Cipactli to be in this world, open much longer. This attack and the previous one had drained most of all your strength, and both you and Uryu knew that.

As he saw you getting weaker and weaker, he decided to act. Summoning his bow, he aimed at the hollow and shot, just in time as the ancient beast disappeared from the living world. His shot was precise and killed the already weakened hollow.

He quickly gazed at the side, only to see you passed out on the floor due to both physical and emotional exhaustion. He kneeled by your side and touched your face.

- Hoshino-san! - He shook his head negatively. - So stubborn... - Without any word, he picked you up bridal style and took you to his house, where he laid you on his bed and waited for you to wake up.

Some time later when you opened your eyes, you gazed around confused, not recognizing your surroundings. You slowly sat up and realized that you were laying on someone's bed. As you prepared to get up, the door of the bedroom got opened and you widened your eyes, while blushing furiously when you saw Uryu entering the room.

- I-Ishida-kun! - He gazed at you and smiled slightly.

- I'm glad you're awake now, Hoshino-san. You got me worried for a while there. You exceeded yourself there. - You gazed at your lap.

- Is the Hollow... - The male teenager, cut you off.

- It's dead. You killed it. - You sighed in relief before another question popped in your mind.

- Where are we? - At this, Uryu blushed slightly and he looked to his side.

- In my house, my bedroom. - The idea of being in his room, laying on his bed, made you blush even more.

- Oh... okay... - The boy went to seat by your side and after a while in silence, he managed to speak.

- Hum... Hoshino-san, can I... ask you something? - Since you couldn't get yourself to speak, you nodded and Uryu took a deep breath. - Why do you always blush when you're near me? - Incredibly you blushed even more at this, while inside you were having an inner battle to whether you should tell him how you felt for him or not. After a while thinking, you decided to take a chance, after all, you felt like you needed to know if he liked you as well or not.

- B-Because... - You took a deep breath before continuing. - I love you Ishida-kun! - You closed your eyes, awaiting for an outburst of the young male. However, instead of that, you felt him touch your face tenderly. You opened your eyes to see Uryu gazing at you with a slight blush tainting his cheeks.

- Are you serious? - You nodded quickly and were surprised when you saw him smile. - Good. Because I love you too Hikari-chan. - Your eyes widen even more due to his confession and also because of him calling you by your first name. But before you could say anything, you felt soft and tender lips on yours. Surprised at first, you soon closed your eyes and kissed him back.

Slowly, he made you lay back on the bed, as his lips went to your neck, quickly finding your soft spot and making you moan slightly.

- Uryu... - You felt him smile against your skin before both of you gave in into the passion.

_How did he find out:_

It had been three months since your first night with Uryu and you two were dating since that day. He was a loving boyfriend and although it seemed unlikely at first, his father approved of your relationship.

However, in the last few days, you have been worried. Some days ago, Rukia and Orihime had gone with you to the doctor, since you had been feeling a little sick, and you had the surprise of your life when the doctor told you that you were pregnant. You had told the girls, but you still hadn't told Uryu. You were a little afraid of how he would take it, afraid that he wouldn't want you or the baby.

You were suddenly taken out of your thoughts, when you heard two female voices calling for you. You turned around and smiled when you saw Rukia and Orihime.

- Rukia-chan, Orihime-chan! - When they reached you they smiled, and Rukia took a look at your slightly developed stomach.

- Have you told him, Hikari-chan? - You sighed and shook your head negatively.

- No, I haven't. - Orihime gazed a little uneasy at you.

- But Hikari-chan, he's the father, he has the right to know. Besides, you're starting to show. You can't hid this for much longer. - Before you could answer her, Rukia cut you off.

- Orihime's right! You have to tell Ishida-kun! - Once again you opened your mouth to speak when you were cut off. This time however, was by no other than Uryu, who appeared behind you.

- Tell me what Hikari? - At the sound of his voice you froze and you knew that you had to tell him. The girls also noticed this and quickly went away, leaving you two alone. You took a deep breath before pulling a smile and turning to look at your boyfriend.

- Uryu... I have something very, very important to tell you. - He approached you, caressed your face and nodded.

- Alright. Whatever it is, I'm by your side. - You nodded slightly.

- I...I...I'm pregnant Uryu! - You closed your eyes, once again, expecting a bad reaction from him. And once again, he surprised you. After recovering from the initial shock, he embraced you tightly and kissed the crown of your head.

- I promise I'll do my best to be a good father for our baby. I'll never let anything happened to you or him. - You gazed surprised at him before you smiled and kissed him passionately.

- Thank you Uryu! And I know that you'll be a great father! I love you! - He smiled before he kissed you again.

- I love you too Hikari.

In that same day, both of you went to tell his father and your mother the news and, although a little upset at first, they supported you on your decision to keep the baby.

Six months later you gave birth to a healthy baby boy that you and Uryu named Kouji. When you recovered from the birth, Uryu proposed to you and in a month you two got married and went to live on your own house. Two years later you found out that you were once again pregnant. This time however, you found out that something was changing in you.

One time, when Uryu returned home, his two year old son came running towards him excited.

- Daddy, daddy! - The man bent down to pick him up.

- What is it Kouji? - The boy smiled.

- Mommy made the table fly! - Uryu widened his eyes before he ran toward the living room, when he saw the diner table float slightly while you were sitting on the sofa gazing at the table. When you gazed at him, the table fell on the ground.

- Welcome home Uryu! - He was still gazing surprised at you.

- You have telekinesis? - You blinked before smiling.

- Apparently I do now. I went to see Urahara, and he said that it might be because of the child. - You said as you caressed your developed stomach. Your husband sighed as he placed your older child on the ground.

- But you didn't have any of this when you were pregnant the first time. - You giggled slightly.

- Yeah... Urahara said that it might mean that this child has some abilities similar to mine and that Kouji has the potential of being a Quincy. - The man sighed and nodded.

- Fine...

Some months later you gave birth to a beautiful baby girl that you two named Ai. After the birth of your daughter, you two thought that it was enough of children, however, three years after Ai's birth, you got pregnant once again and although it wasn't planned, you were both very happy to have another child. So, eight months later you gave birth to your final child, another boy named Ryuu.

The End

_That's it! Hope you you guys like it. If you don't, please don't bash me! Constructive criticism is appreciated, but no flames!_


End file.
